Rungun Heartbreak Compilation
by En Gen Nero
Summary: Now featuring the series. Rungun Heartbreak, Feal the love. This is my fanfiction that sucks the least.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer, I do not own Any Animal Crossing characters, But I do make up my own, like Gowzie who I am curently makeing a story about.

It was a windy day at Rungun national dance wishes weekat the wishing well of wishes that get granted by people who wish to wish upon a fish in the wishful wishing well. Mathilda was danceing with Lobo and said, Oh Lobo, you have the eyes of the devil. All Lobo could think about was her shirt, U R here. Mathilda was puzzled. Everyone had a date, But, Octavian was alone, no one else was an Octopus like him, And that was just enough to drive him up the wall. He is mean only because he is lonely, He takes a walk in the forest and goes to Nookingtons. He then orders a Bunny Balloon to keep him company. He drew a little face on the balloon and went back to the wishing well. He tied the balloon to the sidewalk and says to himself, Huh, I wis I had a date, no one is an octopus like me. Then a little Kitty went up and sais, Hello, my name is Mitzi, I will be your date. But then Octavian cried and went home. HE goes home with a broken heart, the poor guy.

The next day was a scourcher, Octavian goes to Nookingtons again, buys a fan and goes to the wishing well. He brought his balloon, He then said to himself, why am I the only one, why? Then Mitzi walks up to him and says, I know how you feel, lonely, but no one will ever come here as an Octapus, so can we have that dance I was talking about yesterday. Octavian had no choice, he danced with her and ended up geting laughed at. every where he turned there was, Hahaha, and You are danceing with a little girl, Then he cried again and went home. When he got home, he went to bed early. the next day, something was in his mailbox. It was a letter from someone, he opened it and read it.

Dear Octavian  
We may never see each other, but when we do,  
we will get maried as the only octopuses to ever  
to come to this town, right me back.

Offelia

Octavian Huged the letter and went inside to write one back. To be continued.

Did he finally find the love of his life, or was this a hoax. tune in next time. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who have been dying to know what happens next can see it here. As you know last time, there was a dance that octavian couldn't ottend cause he was an only octopus. He drew faces on balloons, hopeing they would keep him company. But, he got a letter from someone, But who. Find out, today. Now, who shall the octopus really be, if I picked Pango, then this story would technacly be copyright infrigament. Maybe another octopus, Find out and do it today.

Read

Octavian, was thinking of a letter. He wrote down.

Dear Ofelia,  
I must see you in person, I must know If  
I am dreaming or you really exsist. I can't  
live on alone, So I end by singing a song,  
Here, the aircheck for the song I love you.

Yes, the song does exsist,  
Octavian.

When Ofelia got the letter, she was Nervious, I can't show up looking like this. Mitzi, I need Help.

Octavian got another letter from Ofelia.

Dear Octavian,  
How did you get that song, He never  
plays it randomly. You must have asked  
for it. The request. Now, about seeing  
me, meet me by the tree at ten o-clock.  
You know, the wishing well.

Love  
M, I mean Ofelia.

Octavian, went to the store to get her a balloon, they were all sold out, so he just bought a Pinwheel.  
Nook, Jumped, shocked, said, We do not sell pinwheels. Octavian wispered a code into his ear.  
Nook was like, yes sir.

At the big tree. Octavian found Ofelia. Octavian said, You are a true Octopus. There stood a preaty black octopus. She said, Octavian, I have been looking forever for another octopus all my life. I finally found you. You, Octavian, will you marry me? Octavian looked at her closely and said, YOU CARED! Ofelia was like, What are you talking about, of coars I cared, I am the other octops alive. Octavian was saying, you are not, you see. I know everyones adress, That adress led to someone else, Also, my parants knew I was the last one left, Finally, Black is kind of an obvious dead giveaway, don't ya think. Ofelia then showed her true identity. Octavian said to her, Mathilda, I can't believe you cared, you are like some sort of heartless Kangaroo girl. Mathilda said, that aint true, everyone says that cause of the way I look. So Octavian, I won't ask you again. Will you marry me?  
Octavian asked about Lobo, She said, Happily married, infact, His wife didn't want to be sean in a big crowd. So will you marry me? Octavian accepted.

So the day of their wedding was the 15th of june, they went on a honeymoon and did all their favorite stuff, they had so much in common. They were ment to be with each other. They lived a full and happy life. The end.

So that's it, That is the love story. And now, for my favorite part.

Review

Be honest.


	3. Feal the Love, Prolouge

It was the night before Valentines eeve, of coarse, that was the easiest way to say that. Octavion was in his house, with his best friend Mathilda. Octavion had always thought he was one day going to see a real octopus. He walkedup to the window, think about other octopuses. While thinking, hesaid to himself, "I wish I could find my real true love. Someone kind and cute and has a nice shirt on... okay, maybe not the shirt, but I still wish for someone, someone who knows what it is like to be alone." He then walked up to Mathilda and said, "Even if I find a real octopus, you'll still get a Valentine from me." "Even if ya do find someone else, I won't hold a grudge against her," said Mathilda, "Wanna play Monopoly before we go to bed?" Octavion decided to play for a while then he went to bed.

The next day, Octavion woke up and said to himself, "I have never found my true love, but today, I belive my search will indeed pay off." He sliped on some cloths, ran outside and his mailbox, which had his bunny balloon tied to it from a few months ago. There was a flag up, signaling "You got mail". He looked in and saw some bills, but there was one letter that stood out. It was pink, had a heart seal and had the words "To Octavio" on the front. He opened it with faith and hope and read the letter.

Dear Octavion,  
I have heard it has exsisted, but I was  
never sure untill one day when I heard  
your name in the Heartbreak Weekly.  
It said you were an Octopus with no  
one to love. Is the rumor true, I sure  
hope I am not traveling to Rungun for  
nothing, because I felt the same way.

Yours truely,  
Marina.

Octavion, not believing what he just read, said to himself, "This must be another Wacko trying to make me feal better, not that Mathilda is a wacko." Then he saw more writing.

Ps: I am not another Wacko trying to  
make you feal better, not that your  
friend is a Wacko.

Then Octavion Jumped for joy, before seeing more writing.

Pss: I will be comeing on Valentines  
Day, which should be the day before  
this letter arives.

Then Octavion was a bit worried. "She is coming tomorow, I gotta get ready for a big date. But will she really fall for me, a Brute that was mean untill now? Maybe Nook will have some of the things I want. But that does not feal right, falling in love with something because of material goods? Oh well, I'll buy them anyway cause I simply like shoping." And then it was off to nooks store.

What will happen in the next chapter? Sorry it is so short, but I wanted to stay faithful to the leingth of the story so I end the chapter here. This is simply a prolouge. But hey, it actually isn't that bad. I will tell ya what will be in the next chapter though.

It is Makeover time. Octavio goes on a shopping spree for his new love. But will he be a father soon. Mathilda gets pregnant.

I may make the next chapter a little longer.


End file.
